The Diclonius of Baker's Street
by AlucardSing
Summary: A string of unexplained murders have been happening around London, and Sherlock's on the case (Sorry for rubbish title and summary, Made up Diclonius chracter)
1. Chapter 1: Found her

**(A/N: I know this is rubbish, criticism would be great, thanks)**

**Chapter 1: Found her**

"Sherlock, what about these deaths then?" Mrs Hudson went on in the seemingly old fashioned apartment "7 naturally accruing deaths, all in the same area in London."

"Mrs Hudson, you wouldn't mind making me a cup coffee, would you?" Sherlock asked, not even looking up from his furious typing on the laptop.

"I would mind actuall-" Mrs Hudson began only to be interrupted.

"Great, thanks, black 2 sugars." Sherlock still didn't look up. He was searching pictures taken around the areas of the deaths. He was sure it was murder. But he didn't know how.

"He's not even listening to me" Mrs Hudson took off to make his coffee.

"But Sherlock, how can it be murder? I've got the cause of deaths here. They were all killed by a vain in their brain breaking. There is no way a person could do this without surgery, or being witnessed!" John burst through the door, his eyes filled with doubt that this was a case anyone could solve. Not even the great 'Sherlock Holmes' could solve this.

"I've got it!" Sherlock sprung up from his desk, grabbed his coat and scarf and ran out the door "Come on, John! We've got a girl to see"

John peered over at Sherlock's laptop. It was covered in pictures of holiday makers. But in the background of most pictures was a girl. She looked around 19, pink hair, ragged clothes and she wore a wool hat low over her eyes. John assumed she was part of his 'homeless network'. But he was very wrong.

"Hurry up John!" Sherlock was shouting as he ran up onto the bandstand. "Where is she?" He muttered to himself as he looked around the park. "She has to be here." Little did he know she was closer than he thought.

"Sherlock..." John said under a hushed voice, tugging at Sherlock's jacket. "Sherlock... Look" John pointed and his finger followed to a dead body on the floor. Or what looked like she was sleeping. John knew better, her chest wasn't rising. She was dead.

"What John?!" Sherlock almost screamed. He earned a few looks before he realised the body on the floor.

They both ran towards it. John instantly took her pulse as Sherlock observed, trying to deduce as much as he can about the victim.

"She fell while walking, only visible injuries are from the fall." Sherlock mused to himself.

"Why am I even here?!" John asked, annoyed that Sherlock was looking on the medical side of things. That was what John was for.

"Shhh" Sherlock hushed John

"Why-"

"Shhhhhh!" Sherlock pressed his finger onto John's lips. "The park has become very quite. No?"

John looked up and the park was now empty. Now that he thought about it, the only other people in the park were a couple walking their dog and a girl. It was... It was that girl!

"Sherlock..." John whispered, he could see a dog running around from behind the trees. The dogs owners weren't there.

"Yeah, I know"

They both rose up, to see a dead couple around the other side of the trees. They too fell while walking. On the bench was a girl. She looked sad, insecure.


	2. Chapter 2: The attack

**Last time**

"Sherlock..." John whispered, he could see a dog running around from behind the trees. The dogs owners weren't there.

"Yeah, I know"

They both rose up, to see a dead couple around the other side of the trees. They too fell while walking. On the bench was a girl. She looked sad, insecure.

**Chapter 2: The attack**

"Excuse me" Sherlock spoke as he felt something on his forehead "Are you alright?" He could feel the pressure go away.

"Huh?" She looked up, obviously surprised by the concern. "Y-Yeah."

"Who are you? Where are your parents?" Sherlock knew he had to be delicate, he was talking to a possible killer, not only that but she was also a child.

"Dead" She said in a grim voice "They died in an accident."

"What's your name?" Sherlock needed to know, he would search up any information he could on her.

"Crona"(A/N: Not Soul Eater Crona! I just like the name) She said getting up off the bench.

Sherlock's mind ran blank, he knew this girl. "Last name?" Sherlock needed to check it was her.

"Sturlison"

"Thank you, can you come with us?" John asked

"Why?"

"We just need to ask you about what happened."

Sherlock could feel that touch on his forehead again. He assumed it was how she killed people, but the question stands. What is it?

"John, shut up" Sherlock whispered under his breath "Don't aggravate her"

"Why? She's just a kid, right?" John spoke too loud.

"Kid? I'm not an ordinary kid" A smirk played across her lips as the pressure on Sherlock's forehead grew.

"Stop!" Sherlock yelled "Please, stop. We just want to talk to you."

The girls hair was covering her eyes. "I didn't kill you because there was something about you... You remind me of my friend."

"What friend?" Sherlock stuttered

"I was just a kid, he was a detective at the scene, but he looked young too. Too young to be at a scene like that. He looked like he was in his mid teens, maybe 18. I was 3 at the time. I hated him when I first saw him-" Crona was cut off by Sherlock, forgetting the danger he was in he decided to but in anyway.

"You killed them... You killed your mother, father and brother in that 'accident'. They were ripped apart, cut up like a very large blade had cut them with one blow. And whatever you are using to press against my forehead is the murder weapon, correct?"

Crona's eyes wide with shock. This was him, it was the teen from back then. "Why?" she muttered "It's like I'm the villain. They made me this way! It was the lab, they treated me so bad!" Tears started to well up in Crona's eyes "I should have just killed everyone like my family! I hate people!" Those tears were quickly blown away as wind started to pick up around Crona. Before they knew it John and Sherlock were both running. It was the adrenaline that kept the reality from them. They came up to an alley and perched against the wall.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" A massive cry of pain belted from John. He looked down to see his 4 fingers and the top half of his thumb were gone. Cleanly slashed off. The amount of blood was surprising to John. Everything went black for him.

By the time John had first woken up they were at a hospital in a private room.

Sherlock thought long and hard about why she had targeted John and not himself. Sherlock was closer to her. Maybe it's to do with back when they met, when he was 19? He couldn't see any connections that would prevent her from attacking him first, or at all for that matter. but after they ran they lost her. Haven't seen her since.

"I will make her pay, John. I promise" Sherlock muttered to a sleeping John. "I'm going to go search for her again."

"Eer, Sherlock? Are you there?" John whispered wiping the sleep out of his eyes. By the time he had looked up Sherlock had already left. "God damn it. You're going to get yourself killed."


	3. Chapter 3: Papa

**Last****time**

"Eer, Sherlock? Are you there?" John whispered wiping the sleep out of his eyes. By the time he had looked up Sherlock had already left. "God damn it. You're going to get yourself killed."

**Chapter 3: Papa**

Since that day Crona has been more cautious of her surroundings. She has also been looking out for that detective to come back. It had been days since she left the park. She was now on a street called 'Baker street'. She had never heard of it before. She needed food if she wanted to survive, she would have to go door to door asking for something. She couldn't just go around killing households or she would be found out very easily.

"Ahhhhhmmmmmmmmmm" Her scream was muffled by a warm hand. She opened her eyes to see.

"Papa" She pushed his hand away from her mouth. "Papa, why did you follow me?! I left to protect you, Papa." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"I should have killed you." The man said under his breath

"What?" Tears started to fall down Crona's face.

"You have killed to many, they have sent out a retrieval unit to put you back in the lab, and if you resist they will kill you." He said bluntly.

"Papa... I don't want to go back!" She started to scream, and people started to stare.

"You're gaining quite an audience here." A man spoke from the crowd.

"It's nothing! She's just my daughter, she ran away from home." The man tried to explain.

"Wrong." The man spoke loudly from the crowd, people started to make a path for him to reach the two. "She is a murderer, and she did not run away. She broke out, of the lab you had her placed in."

A loud gasp came from the audience. No one noticed Crona gaining anger, no one even noticed the slight pick up of wind around her. They were too focused on the strange man.

"He... You think you will defeat me with knowledge?" Crona spoke under her breath.

The man pinning her to the wall started to back away and tried to run, to find his leg on the floor beside him as he fell. The alley way suddenly filled with screams, suddenly silenced with a bloody mess. Sherlock was the only human left.

"Why?" Crona looked up confused by his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you spare me?" Sherlock spoke, his voice choky.

"Because, you are the one." Crona started to walk past the stuttering detective.

"Th-The one?"

"Yes, you are the one I chose to live." Crona passed him, her hand grazing his. Sherlock didn't flinch from this unnecessary contact.

"What d-do you mean?" Sherlock was starting to get his breath back.

"That's my information to share to whoever I wish. I don't wish to share it with you." A small blush appeared on her cheeks. Crona could hear police cars in the distance. "Well, I'm off. Be sure to tell your boyfriend I said hi!" Crona started to run off down the street as she heard faintly him shout 'He's not my boyfriend!'. She let off a slight chuckle.

"I've already told you, I didn't kill anyone!" Sherlock screamed from the questioning room.

"Oh really, why were you spared then? Why were their fingerprints on your coat?" Donovan asked giving a devilish stare.

"As we said, he's a psychopath." Anderson yelled from the other side of the room.

"I already told you... I walked through the middle of the crowd, some of them grabbed onto me to hold me back."

"Everyone shut up! Let him out now." Lestrade called

"Wait, why?" Anderson asked, he seemed hurt that he was let off so fast.

"We have someone claiming it was them who killed all those people. We have ran tests to confirm it, as it was a little unbelievable." Lestrade walked in with a handcuffed child.


End file.
